Dark Phoenix
Dark Phoenix '' (internationally marketed as ''X-Men: Dark Phoenix) is the sequel to X-Men: Apocalypse and both the twelfth installment and the final film in the X-Men film series in the main series. Nine years after defeating Apocalypse, the X-Men are against a cosmic threat, in addition to Jean Grey losing control of her abilities and unleashing the terrifyingly powerful cosmic Phoenix Force. Plot In 1975, eight-year-old Jean Grey inadvertently uses her telekinesis to cause a car accident that kills her parents. Shortly afterwards, Professor Charles Xavier takes her to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where he mentally blocks the accident from her memories and helps her hone her psychic abilities. In 1992, nine years after the worldwide devastation caused by En Sabah Nur, the X-Men respond to a distress signal from the space shuttle Endeavor, which is critically damaged by a solar flare-like energy. While the X-Men save all of the astronauts, Jean is stranded and ends up absorbing all of the energy into her body. Jean survives the event, and her psychic powers are greatly amplified as a result. At the same time, the mental block placed by Xavier is destroyed, and she accidentally attacks the mutants celebrating at Xavier's school after a mental breakdown, passing out afterward. She later travels to her childhood hometown of Red Hook, New York, after discovering that her father is still alive. The X-Men attempt to take Jean home, but she injures Peter Maximoff and accidentally kills Raven Darkhölme and several policemen before flying away. Jean travels to the mutant refugee island of Genosha to seek assistance from Erik Lehnsherr in controlling her powers, but is turned away by Erik after she engages in combat with U.S. military forces tasked with her arrest. Jean meets Vuk, the leader of a shape-shifting alien race known as the D'Bari, who explains to her that she has been possessed by a force of cosmic power which wiped out the D'Baris' home planet years ago. The power had consumed all those it came across, until it encountered Jean. Meanwhile, Hank McCoy, who feels betrayed by Xavier's manipulation of Jean's memories, allies with Erik and his mutant refugees to bring down Jean in New York City. The X-Men and Erik's faction battle each other before Erik confronts Jean, only to be overpowered by her new abilities. Xavier is attacked by Jean, until he convinces her to read his memories, allowing her personality to resurface. Feeling remorseful, Jean asks Vuk to take the force from her, though it turns out that doing so would kill her. Xavier and Scott Summers stop Vuk from fully absorbing the force from Jean, before both mutant factions are captured by the U.S. government and placed in a train headed towards a secret containment facility. The train is attacked by Vuk and her D'Bari forces. When the soldiers are overpowered by the shape-shifters, the mutants are freed from their restraints to combat the threat. Xavier confers with Jean within his mind, allowing Jean's personality to gain control of the force within her. Vuk once again attempts to drain Jean of the force, but Jean unleashes her full potential and kills Vuk before disappearing into outer space. In the aftermath of the incident, the school is renamed Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters, with Hank as the new dean, and Charles finally retires after decades in the fight for mutant rights. In Paris, Erik reunites with Xavier to play a game of chess. As they start to play, a flaming phoenix appears in the sky. In a post credits scene, some text is telling us about the Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures distribution. Cast *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Phoenix **Summer Fontana as Young Jean Grey *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Jessica Chastain as Vuk and Margaret Smith *Kota Eberhardt as Selene Gallio/Black Queen *Andrew Stehlin as Ariki/Red Lotus *Ato Essandoh as Jones *Scott Sheperd as John Grey *Hannah Anderson as Elaine Grey *Brian d'Arcy James as the President of the United States *Lamar Johnson as Ben Hammil/Match *Halston Sage as Alison Blaire/Dazzler *Chris Claremont as a crowd member Continuity and References to Earth-10005 *Professor X appears. *Magneto appears. *Mystique appears. *Beast appears. *Jean Grey/Phoenix appears. *Cyclops appears. *Storm appears. *Nightcrawler appears. *Quicksilver appears. *John Grey appears. *Elaine Grey appears. *Vuk is introduced. *Black Queen is introduced. *Red Lotus is introduced. *Dazzler is introduced. *Match is introduced. *Charles meeting Raven from X-Men: First Class is mentioned. Taglines *Fire and life incarnate. Now and forever...Phoenix! *The World Goes Dark! *Every Hero Has A Dark Side! *The Phoenix Will Rise. *A Phoenix Will Rise. The X-Men Will Fall. Production The film was shot in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Gallery Dark_Phoenix_Teaser_Poster_with_new_release_date.jpg|Teaser poster with a new release date. X-Men Dark Phoenix UK poster.jpg|UK poster. X-Men Dark Phoenix EW.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Entertainment_Weekly_Cover2.jpg DarkPhoenix_Entertainment_Weekly_Jessica_Chastain.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Entertainment_Weekly_Transformation.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Entertainment_Weekly_Charles.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Entertainment_Weekly_Jean.jpg Empire_Magazine_X-Men_Dark_Phoenix_1.jpg Empire_Magazine_X-Men_Dark_Phoenix_2.jpg Empire_Magazine_X-Men_Dark_Phoenix_3.jpg Empire_Magazine_X-Men_Dark_Phoenix_4.jpg Dark-phoenix-genosha-excl.jpg Promotion, Filming,and Concept Art CyclopsPhoenixBTS1.jpg CyclopsPhoenixBTS2.jpg X-Men Dark Phoenix Brazil Comic-Con.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Wonder_Con_Poster.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Eye_Poster.jpg Dark_Phonenix_Japanese_Poster.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 01.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 02.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 03.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 04.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 05.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 06.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 07.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 08.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 09.jpg File:Dark Phoenix Character Poster 10.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Dark_Poster.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Light_Poster.jpg Dark_Phoenix_XMD_Poster.jpg Dark_Phoenix_IMAX_Poster.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Real_3D_Poster.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Dolby_Poster.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Chinese_Mural_Poster.jpg Videos Dark Phoenix Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-MEN DARK PHOENIX OFFICIAL HD TRAILER 1 2019 Dark Phoenix Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-men Dark Phoenix - International Trailer Dark Phoenix "Every Hero Has A Dark Side" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "It Made You Stronger" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men's Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "We're X-Men" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "She's Grown Too Powerful" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "This Ends Now" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The World Is On The Brink" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men Are On The Way" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "They Fear You" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix “The X-Men’s Greatest Enemy” TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix The X-Men Legacy 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix A Phoenix Will Rise 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Marvel Icons Chris Claremont & Louise Simonson 20th Century FOX The Darkness Within The X-Men 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix X-Men Celebration 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "New York Standoff" Clip 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Chopper Fight" Clip 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "X-Women" Clip 20th Century FOX Sophie Turner Reveals Her X-Men Costars' Real Mutant Powers Omaze Sophie Turner & the X-Men Cast Almost Spoil Dark Phoenix Omaze Dark Phoenix Interview with Sophie Turner HBO Emeli Sandé - Extraordinary Being X-Men Dark Phoenix How to Fly Your Jet to Space with Beast 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Jean Lost Control" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "This Is The End" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "We Can Still Help Her" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Count It Down" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Stay Away" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX External links *X-Men: Dark Phoenix on IMDb References Category:X-Men Category:Earth-10005